Oh, is it love
by FebruaryNight
Summary: Oh say please do not go But you know, oh, you know that I must, Oh say I love you so But you know, oh, you know you can trust, We'll be holding hands once again ..ravenxrobin lyrics by hellogoodbye..


**.OH IS IT LOVE.**

**Oh, it is love  
From the first time I set my eyes up on yours  
Thinking oh, is it love?  
**

He turned over, untangling himself from the sheets. Plain white cotton, honestly he had been expecting satin, or silk died a deep purple. Yet the simplicity of it suited her. He smiled a bit, bringing the sheets about her shoulders. She look almost, dare he think it, normal lying there breathing in soft little hushes. Crossing the room he reached for the window pulling it shut, she always insisted on keeping her room at sub-zero temperatures. It confused him at first; he thought being part daemon she'd enjoy the hotter climates.

When he asked her about it she replied, that she didn't want to be reminded of her heritage and the heat was a reminder. He of course logically asked if she was physically able to cope with the cold— being built for intense heat. She smirked and said he worried too much. But still he closed the window and tucked her in knowing he could no longer warm her.

**Oh dear  
It's been hardly a moment  
And you are already missed  
There is still a bit of your skin  
That I've yet to have kissed  
**

He let out a small laugh as she reached out, fingers curling around a Robin doll. At first it had creeped him out a little, now he found it adorable. How could his dark little bird be so sexy and so cute at the same time? Turning around he walked over to her desk and picked a blue fountain pen from the wooden surface. Writing as he walked, he approached her sleeping figure. He lifted her palm and pressed it against his own, transferring the ink. Pulling his hand away a small heart now decorated her hand with the words, "Forever Yours," written in mirror language around it. He then kissed each of her finger tips and wrapped them around the Robin doll.

Walking over to the door her wrote on the silver surface, "Beautiful Daemon, I love you- don't forget it, never doubt it. I will be back for you. I'm leaving my heart here with you, take care of it for me?" He paused and looked back over his shoulder, "Love always, Rich"

**Oh say please do not go  
But you know, oh, you know that I must  
Oh say I love you so**

He pushed himself out the door, letting it slide closed behind him. Remembering how they had snuck down these corridors to steal kisses or to find solitude in each other. He asked her once, "Do you believe in love?" She smiled into his chest before turning her face up catching him by surprise with a firm, "No, love doesn't exist." He frowned and ran a hand down her back. "Love doesn't exist, but you do." She kissed his neck. He pushed her back against the wall, and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her chin, her lips…

Catching a glance at his figure in the large windows of the common room, he noticed that ironically he was wearing her favorite pair of his boxers. They were blue and he had bought them to quite frankly, piss her off. He got them from a comic book store one day, they had a picture of Raven depicted in a less than modest pose along the side and her name scrawled across his backside. When he showed them off to her she smirked and said, "Guess that means your ass belongs to me." He smartly replied, "I don't see your name on it." She laughed at him, "I do."

**But you know, oh, you know you can trust  
We'll be holding hands once again  
All our broken plans I will mend  
I will hold you tight so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my hand into yours  
Thinking oh is it love?**

His strides were long and assured as he passed the bathroom they had shared their first kiss in. The memory caused an inconsistency in his practiced step. He had been in the shower, shamefully using Starfire's strawberry scented body bath (with glitter) and just as he stepped out reaching for a towel, she floated in. Pulling a sock (presumably from the stankball ball) from her hair she had turned and froze. He quick grabbed his towel and swung it around his waist. Then realizing his torso glittered he grabbed a second towel and wrapped it snugly around his chest.

**Oh, dear, it's been hardly three days  
And I'm longing to feel your embrace.  
There are several days  
Until I can see your sweet face.  
Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with me  
Oh say, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be  
**

After composing herself, she'd questioned, "Do you have any thing you'd like to tell me Robin?" and as he stuttered and she'd smiled coyly "You know it's okay if you don't want the media to know about your sexual orientation, but I'll always support you." Finally gathering his wits he smirked his trade mark smirk, "And it's okay if you feel threatened by my beauty Raven, we all know no one can compete. I mean the guys do like me- know what I'm saying?" It was that comment that got him thrown backwards into the still full bathtub. –At the last second he reached out pulling her with him.

They landed unceremoniously entwined, his towels floating upwards and away, trailed by the sock that adorned her head. He couldn't resist, he moved his head upward, keeping eye contact the whole time. He let their foreheads touch, and her eyes widened, then narrowed. He gently rubbed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss and then he let his lips lay on hers. A sweet, soft kiss and he pulled away smiling. "Wow, Robin who knew you were so well endowed, I mean those tights you wear make you look really tinny or maybe it's just beca…"

He grinned, that was also the bathroom they shared their second kiss.

**Someday holding hands in the end  
All our broken plans will have been  
I will kiss you soft so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?**

He trudged up the stairs and opened the steel door to the roof. Striding to the edge of the roof he sat down, to watch the sun rise. The roof was his favorite place, only because it was hers. She would sit and just watch the sky for hours. He remembered drying her tears here. His fingertips traced a dark splotch's outline.

She had come up here after a battle to collect herself most likely. He'd come up to join her three hours or so later. He slid in behind her letting her lean back against his chest- they watched the dusky sky together. "How was the sunset?" Her frown deepened, "You'd know if you were more careful." Burying his face in her hair he hugged her close, traced his finger tips down her arms until he had her hands in his.

"It's part of the job, risks and all." he lifted his head and noticed in the fading light that her palms and fingertips were red with blood. Upon closer inspection he realized that the majority of it wasn't hers. Glancing around he realized they were sitting in the middle of a spray of smeared and rubbed out blood stains. This must have been where Dr. Light slashed his side with some oddly named dagger. His eyebrows knit together as he lifted her up and carried her to the other side of the roof. "Rae, I'm right here." "For now." A tear dripped off her chin, and he kissed her cheek. He lifted her hand to his mask, the material was gently pulled from his face. Two perfectly green eyes. "I Richard Grayson," he kissed her scraped fingertips, "promise to be more careful, because I love you, Raven." She sniffed and wrapped her arms around him. "Can I get that in writing?"

**Your heart may long for love that is more near  
So when I'm gone these words will be here  
To ease every fear  
And dry up every tear  
And make it very clear  
I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?  
**

Robin blinked and pulled his hand away from the stain, his utility belt was vibrating. Flipping open a yellow pouch, he lifted out a bat shaped communicator. "Robin reporting." The screen fizzled and cleared. "Robin, Gotham bank has been breached, I'm going to need you to check in with Alfred for your assignment." Batman's presents was domineering even miles away. "I know this isn't the time Sir, but I'm uncomfortable leaving my team alone." "I need you here, the penitentiary asylum had a major break." "I just need another hour, to make sure everything's covered. You don't want two cities in mayhem Bats." "One hour, and I mean it." "Thank you, Robin over and out." The screen faded to black.

Sighing, Robin pulled his Titans communicator from his pocket. Pushing a button Robin started a video recording.

"Hey guys, I'm going to be in Gotham for a month and I need to make sure everything is taken care of. Cyborg, call in two honorary Titans, make sure the tower is taken care of and lay off BB. Beast Boy, no one wants to eat your tofu, stay in control, I need you to be an alert member of the team. Keep everyone smiling.

Starfire, stop spending so much of our funds on bathing products and don't feed your meals to anyone, I can't have anyone sick—I mean, I'd feel left out if you all ate something you made without me.

Raven, could you please listen to Cyborg? No killing Beast Boy, I don't care if you _can_ bring him back from the dead. No staying in your room all day, no eating only tea-it does not qualify as a balanced diet and no horrifying movies that will scare the team. I love you and I'll see you in three weeks, it's not that long. Okay?" Robin smiled into the communicator, "take care of each other and keep your training on schedule. Robin out."

Forwarding the message to the Titan mainframe and scheduling it to play at eight thirty, he turned back to look out at the city. His city, their city. Never before had he known a family like he had now, none of the Titans had. Starfire's family was backstabbing and barbaric, Cy's were distant and scared, Raven's were abusive and repressive, Beast Boys were amazing, but no longer around- and somehow they had all found each other and it was perfection. He stepped backwards off the tower, falling arms open into the air. Like he fell into that tub, into her bed, into love. A smile caught his face and he slowed his dissent- caught the R-cycle by the handle bars and followed the yellow lines dashing across the large stretch of road. Knowing it was love and he always had a home.

**Oh it is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?**

**I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?**

**AN: I don't own the Titans. or "Oh is it love" by hellogoodbye **

**Hope you all like, it was something I found uncompleted deep in my computer in folders hidden in folders and so on. I'm trying to finish up stories I've started (but haven't posted) and are lost in my computer. So maybe there will be more…MAYBE**

**This is a one shot…but maybe I'll think of doing raven waking up- dunno. Or if someone else wanted to do raven waking up, just pm me and that'd be fine as well. I like when my stuff makes people think**

**Okay well. I love you 3 **

**FN**


End file.
